


I'm the Cold Heart, I'm the Secret That You Hide

by orangeyouglad8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyouglad8/pseuds/orangeyouglad8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon. S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Cold Heart, I'm the Secret That You Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr import. Companion piece to Night Sky.

You don’t let her into your space.

She’s just _there_.

Her presence commanding your attention.

Her presence commanding.

You know the way she looks at you.

You know her past.

You see the way her eyes flit down to your lips.

Always your lips.

You try to ignore it.

Ignore the stirring in your soul.

Ignore the warning in your head.

She’s all you can see.

She shouldn’t be.

No one has gotten under your skin like this before.

Ever.

Not Finn.

Not anyone.

But.

But she’s different.

She’s so different.

Grounded.

Strong.

Unforgiving.

You respect her.

You trust her.

As if you already know her.

And she’s always in your space.

Always there, there, there.

By your side.

A sly look out of the corner of your eye and you find her.

Just her.

Her cheeks.

The way her brow furrows when she’s thinking.

The warpaint.

You tell yourself your interest is because she’s so strong, so young.

So smart.

A leader in every meaning.

It’s respect.

Your heart, your heart aches for the boy you loved.

The one whose blood stains your hands.

But it’s not his voice you hear at night.

Not the one who echoes in your mind.

Not the one telling you to trust your instincts.

Not the one teaching you so much.

Things you never wanted to learn, but realize now you must.

Survival.

It’s what they do.

it’s what you must do.

And she’s there.

In your space.

In your head.

The one you seek out.

The one you watch.

The one you can read better than anyone.

You know it alarms her.

She’s open with you in a way she isn’t with anyone.

She’s different.

She’s so different.

And she’s always there.

Her eyes always captivating, always studying.

Your lips

The more you watch her the more you cannot comprehend the weight upon her shoulders.

It seems unfathomable.

This thing you both share.

This call to lead.

It wasn’t something either of you chose, and yet.

And on the surface you’re skeptical.

And you know you shouldn’t be so trusting.

But something about her.

About the way she respected your position.

Understood your role.

The burden.

Since that first encounter you hear the way her voice changes.

Softens around you.

Your name.

Always your name.

It’s inexplicable this thing in the air.

You’re drawn to her.

You don’t want to be.

But something.

Something always pulling you closer.

Making you wonder.

She’s frustrating and maddening.

You don’t understand their ways. Her ways.

And yet.

And yet you think you do.

You remember how small she looked when you were running from the Pauna.

How fragile.

How unlike the Commander.

How she called you weak.

And you didn’t let her get away with it.

And then her smile.

Something changed.

She kept watch while you slept.

She agreed with your plan.

And you could feel her even more.

In your space.

In your head.

She pulls you away.

Sneaks you out of TonDC.

You want to hate her.

Rage at her for letting the missile hit.

But you can’t.

And you see the way she looks at you.

And you feel the stirring in your soul.

And you hide from it.

Octavia.

You know the threat.

You handle it.

But the order still goes out.

And you confront her.

And you back her into the corner.

The Commander.

And you feel smug.

You were right, you can read her.

You can read everything about her as plain as day.

It’s you in her space now.

But it still feels like she’s in yours.

And the air.

There’s something charged.

Heavy.

Heady.

The deep breath you take when you leave the tent does nothing to slow your heart.

Her admission repeats in your head.

_Not everyone. Not you._

And she’s apologizing.

In her way.

And telling you things.

She’s back in your space.

You see her clearly for the first time.

She’s in your space, and looking at your lips.

And then.

The air stops moving.

Her lips on yours.

Soft, but sure.

Softer than you think anything about her should be.

Could be.

And you let go.

And it feels so good, so right.

So everything.

To be kissing her.

It hadn’t crossed your mind before.

But now.

But now it feels…

Perfect.

You’re not ready.

Not yet.

She’s someone you need to be ready for.

She’s…

She’s different.


End file.
